Kalman Laurent
Kalman Laurent '''(nicknamed Kal) is a male Chaotic player who features in '''Today in Perim '''and '''Dangers of Diplomacy: Vee Remix. Appearance Kalman is described as a short and thin teenager with tan skin, messy reddish brown hair, and brown eyes with thick brows. In both his reference picture and description in Dangers of Diplomacy: Vee Remix, he wears a black shirt. Backstory Kalman is Logan's web skit partner and cameraman throughout Today in Perim, which is mentioned as a side project created from artist's block. It is currently unknown exactly how long they have been working together. According to information on his creator's Tumblr, Kalman met and befriended Raznus sometime prior to season 2, and was "torn" to learn he had been assimilated. He has since periodically disappeared without explanation. Appearances Today in Perim Kalman works the camera throughout Today in Perim. He has so far yet to speak or make a full body appearance. In Battle Royale, Kalman was knocked back from the resulting fireballs of a fight between Lyssta and an unnamed Danian. Dangers of Diplomacy: Vee Remix In place of MajorTom and KidChaor, Denny and Kalman are the two to await Raznus in the OverWorld. Both aid Raznus when his Levitaar swerves and crashes. Kalman helps the ambassador to cover when Krekk and Illazar attack them, and volunteers to drive the Levitaar when seeing him drag himself into the Levitaar. When Raznus requests to visit the Girgith Springs to heal, him and Kalman discuss Earth after the human explains only using Chaotic to explore Perim, rather than play the game. Deviating from the canon, Krekk and Illazar destroy the Levitaar before continuing to chase the three. Running into the small canyons behind them, they are trapped when the UnderWorlders block their path with a wall of fire. Him and Raznus are confronted by Illazar before Raznus suddenly uses a Danian spell and causes his Torwegg to malfunction and fly him away. Kalman is later shocked when Denny pulls him aside to reveal Raznus may be infected with a Danian parasite, surprisded he didn't realize it sooner. Relationships Logan Little is known about the relationship between Kalman and Logan other than them being partners and presumably getting along. Denny Jeong Kalman and Denny are implied to come from the same group of friends alongside other established characters from their author. Raznus Kalman's friendship with Raznus seemed to have been close due to the impact it is implied to have left on him. They shared a similar interest in wishing to learn of their worlds, and as seen in a roleplay including either characters, have exchanged a number of personal details. In Dangers of Diplomacy Kalman and Raznus appear to get along and convese with one another with no problem. On Kalman's side, he shows concern for the OverWorlder, namely from his condition and infection and aiding him more compared to Denny. It should be noted that Dangers of Diplomacy: Vee Remix is likely not canon with Today in Perim or other works by Kalman's author. Trivia *Kalman's appearance comes from a DeviantArt commission in his creator's favorites.